Secrets
by E.S.mangalover
Summary: In the midst of Sasuke and Naruto's ongoing investigation of a string of murders, Captain Tsunade decides to bring in Dr. Sakura Haruno, a forensic psychologist to assist them. As Sasuke and Sakura continue to cross paths, their attraction to one another flares, but as the identity of the serial killer is revealed, they will be forced to make a decision that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1: Victims

Chapter 1: Victims

All was silent except for the muted sound of a phone vibrating. A few seconds passed before a figure rose from the warm cocoon of the bed to shuffle over and silence the alarm. Clothes were strewn all over the floor hinting at what had occur hours earlier. After a few moments of rummaging through the clothes, the phone was located and the alarm turned off. A quick glance at the time warned the stranger that it was time for her to leave. Grabbing her clothes, the mysterious figure headed towards the bathroom barely sparing a glance at the man sprawled on the bed. The light from the bathroom illuminated the stranger's face forcing her to confront her reflection. A look of pure disgust and hatred marred her beautiful face. She quickly grabbed the towel and threw it over the mirror before walking over to turn on the faucet.

Stepping into the shower, the woman languidly washed all evidence of last night's exertion from her body. Although it was enjoyable, she felt dirty and retched. She scrubbed every inch of her body until her skin was raw. Satisfied, the woman stepped out of the shower and dried herself with the towel. After quickly putting on her clothes and running her fingers through her long hair, she headed out to say farewell to her current lover. This would be the last time she would be seeing him.

He was still laying quietly on the bed. No movements or sounds could be heard from him. A pity she thought as she examined him. He was toned, had a decent face and was fairly rich. The ideal guy for most women, yet, she despised every inch of him. Gently she brushed away a strand of blonde hair before briefly kissing him on the lips. They were cold and hard...just like her heart. A laugh threatened to escape her lips but she quickly smothered it. Walking over to her purse, the woman pulled out her little origami cherry blossom that she enjoyed making in her free time. Strolling over to the man, she placed the cherry blossom over his heart.

"Something to remember me by."

With that the woman turned away and walked out of the hotel room, already on the prowl for her next victim.

* * *

"Sasuke. GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Barely registering his boss screaming his name from across the room, Sasuke rose out of his chair and slowly made his way through the maze of detective desks. He already had a faint idea why his boss was already yelling before her morning coffee. Not bothering to knock, Sasuke walked into the office and plopped down on the couch.

"Here I am."

A pair of amber brown eyes fixed a glare at the black haired man sitting on her couch. He was one of her best detectives and she expected a lot from him. Especially when it concerns his lazy, bad mouth, disrespectful partner.

"Where is he?"

Sasuke refused to flinch under Captain Tsunade's death glare. He had been transferred into this unit after working 4 years in narcotics and he could honestly say his last boss was only half the man, or in this case woman, as Captain Tsunade. She worked her way through the ranks and earned everyone's respect. Plus it was a well known fact that she had a horrible temper and dared anyone to disobey her orders. Regardless of her faults, she was the one you wanted to work under, especially if you decide to transfer into ANBU's homicide unit.

"Naruto?"

"Who else?"

Sasuke could see the vein already throbbing against Tsunade's right temple. Muttering a curse under his breath Sasuke steeled himself for another lecture on how it was his responsibility to make sure his partner arrives on time.

"He probably overslept. Let me step out a bit to call him..."

Tsunade knew Sasuke was trying to weasel his way out of listening to her lecture. Frankly, she didn't give a damn. There was a new case that she needed to two to start working on right away.

"Go and remind him that the next time he comes in late, he will be fired. Before you leave, here are the files for the newest case. Look it over and after your partner decides to show up, head over to the crime scene."

Sasuke reached out to take the manila folder from Tsunade. Flipping it open, he did a quick scan on the murder details. Male, approximately 20 to 25 years old found dead in a hotel room. No indications of a struggle and no murder weapon. All that was found was a single origami cherry blossom. Red alarms flashed in Sasuke's mind as he recalled another case that was very similar to this one. Glancing up at Tsunade, he could already tell from the expression on her face that she knew it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Get out and get to work."

Not even waiting for Tsunade to finish, Sasuke walked out of the office and headed towards his desk. After clearing off some of the older cases and paperwork he still needed to finish, Sasuke settled down and reached for the phone. Not even looking at the dial pad, Sasuke punched in the numbers he had memorized by heart.

"...Hello?"

"Hey Dobe, were the hell are you?"

"Crap! I'm on my way. I'll be there in 5 minutes. 10 minutes top."

"Hurry up and get your ass here. I already had Tsunade chew me out because you overslept."

"I didn't oversleep! I was just...busy."

"Yeah, tell Hinata I said hi."

Sasuke hide a smile as he heard Naruto sputtering into the phone.

"I wasn't with Hinata! We are just friends!"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious! I was only running late because I was reading the newspaper and ended up..."

Sasuke heard static and cursed the horrible reception.

"I can't understand you. Just get here and you can tell me all about it."

"...yeah...fine...be there...soon"

After decoding Naruto's muffled voice, he hung up the phone and continued reading the case file. There were too many similarities to the other case they had investigated 2 weeks earlier...

"Morning Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke felt something creep down his spine as he recognized the voice. Not even wanting to acknowledge her, Sasuke focused on the file.

"Sasuke!"

With small thump, Sasuke resigned himself to address the woman who decided to sit on his desk.

"What is it Karin?"

"Ahh...well I just wanted to know if you are free..."

"Nope."

"Wait I didn't even finish!"

"You don't need to finish because the answer is still no. I will not go out with you."

"Why! I know it's not because of how I look."

To demonstrate, the woman brushed back her long red hair to reveal the low cut shirt that she was wearing over a pair of black slacks. Barely even looking at her, Sasuke continued to work on the case file.

"Hmph! Why are you ignoring me?"

Sasuke felt his temper rising. Couldn't the girl take a hint? Unconsciously, Sasuke reached for the pack of cigarettes he kept hidden in his desk. Feeling the familiar shape, Sasuke grabbed it and quickly rose from his desk.

"I need a smoke and don't follow me."

Karin watched as Sasuke walked off. He was so good-looking and she wanted him, but he kept ignoring her advances. She needed to be more forward and aggressive. Sliding off of Sasuke's desk, Karin slowly made her way to her cubicle, already plotting her next attempt to ask Sasuke out and possibly get him in her bed.

* * *

"Damn! Where the hell is my lighter?"

Rummaging through his pants pockets, Sasuke was irritated to see he didn't have a lighter on him. There was no way in hell he was going to walk back to his desk in case Karin was still there waiting for him. He didn't even know why she was in the homicide department. She was part of the computer crimes unit, but she always seemed to have something to do in the homicide unit. Letting out a sigh, Sasuke leaned against the wall of the building and closed his eyes.

"Do you need a light?"

A feminine voice broke Sasuke out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see a gorgeous woman addressing him. She had long pink hair that was tied into a messy bun. Few wisps of hair embraced her heart-shaped face. She had bright green eyes that had a mischievous look to them with a sensual mouth that was curved into a smile.

"Yeah...if you don't mind."

The woman's smile grew wider as she leaned over to light Sasuke's cigarette. Her perfume surrounded Sasuke and he found himself becoming intoxicated by the smell.

"There you go. See you around."

With that, the woman began walking away before Sasuke could even say thank you.

"Hey Sasuke! I made it. What are you looking at?"

Naruto walked up besides Sasuke and followed his gaze and saw a woman's retreating back. A smile crept onto Naruto's face.

"Glad to see you are interested in girls."

Sasuke tore his gaze away from the woman to glare at Naruto.

"You are late."

"Yeah I know, but I have a good reason!"

"Tell me back in the office. Just let me finish smoking. Oh! Check if Karin is still lurking around my desk."

Naruto chuckled in response to Sasuke's request.

"She still chasing after you?"

"Yup. She doesn't understand the word no."

"Ha! Then hurry up and get a girlfriend! Or just tell her you are gay. I'm sure that would work."

"Get your ass upstairs. We have another case."

"Fine, but I have to show you what I found first."

"Ok. Now go."

Sasuke took a long drag from the cigarette as he waited for Naruto to disappear into the police station. His thoughts wandered back to the case and then to the woman who had offered him a light. He didn't even get a chance to ask her for her name. Taking one last drag from the cigarette, Sasuke crushed the cigarette butt out with his shoe. Running his hand through his hair, he made his way back into the office wondering if he would ever see that woman again.

* * *

The woman peered around the corner of the building to see if the man had left. She had felt his gaze on her as she had walked away. She usually didn't socialize with strangers unless it was necessary, but he seemed so interesting. A smile played across her lips as she recalled looking up into the pitch black eyes that were slightly covered by his ink black bangs. Too bad she already had her eyes set on another man. A cell phone ringing broke the woman out of her thoughts. Rummaging through her purse, she brushed past several disposable phones until she found the one that was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! I miss you. Come see me."

A grimace twisted the woman's pretty face, she didn't want to go see him but if she took care of him now, then maybe she could focus her attention on the next one...

"Sakura?"

Realizing she was still on the phone, she quickly responded.

"Alright. I'll be right over, I just need to change. Meet you at the usual place?"

"Yup and don't you dare be late!"

A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she hung up the phone. Of course she wouldn't be late. With a quick snap, the phone broke in two. Sakura threw the remnants of the disposable phone into a trash can and began making her way to her apartment. After today, it wouldn't be necessary to call that man ever again.

* * *

"Took you long enough! Did you check out the news?"

Sasuke shook his head as he made his way back to his desk.

" I'm lucky if I even get to sleep. Why don't you go work our newest case instead of reading the gossip column."

Naruto blushed in response to Sasuke's comment.

"What the hell. I don't read that crap...Anyways, that's not what I'm talking about. Remember that case we investigated 2 weeks ago...well its front page news."

Sasuke recalled the case they were called out to investigate in downtown Konoha. The victim was a 25 year old male who was strangled to death. The only evidence they found at the crime scene was a single origami cherry blossom. It was similar to the crime scene of the newest victim.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it. The case was supposedly closed. The wife was cheating on him and her lover decided to kill the husband so he could have the wife all to himself. They are both in prison now."

"Yeah I know. I was there too, but that's not what I was talking about. There's been another murder and a cherry blossom was left behind at the crime scene."

"...Give me that."

Sasuke grabbed the newspaper out of Naruto's hands and quickly skimmed the article. The article relayed the same details he had just read from the case file that Tsunade had given him.

"You don't think we put the wrong person in jail...do you?"

Sasuke didn't even respond because that was a possibility.

"I don't know, but that's the case Tsunade just assigned us. We need to head over to the crime scene. How the hell did the reporters find out about this?"

"What do you expect? It's their job to be ahead of the police. But Sasuke, you don't think we are dealing with a serial killer?"

"I told you, we need to investigate the crime scene first."

Naruto sighed before walking over to his desk to grab his badge and keys.

"Fine, but what do you know. This will be our first serial killer in 10 years. Now if the killer is a female, then we would've set a new record."

"Shut up Naruto, and let's head out before our boss read's the paper."

Sasuke didn't even want to imagine what Tsunade would say when she saw the paper. The fact that they already had details about the crime scene before the homicide unit could even investigate would cause Tsunade to explode. Especially since she had a personal vendetta against the editor-in-chief of the newspaper, Jiraiya.

"Hai, hai...but you have to admit, a female serial killer would be cool."

"Che. Yeah right, no woman would be capable of doing this. Now come on. We have a crime scene to investigate."

* * *

"Oh? I've seem to have made front page. How interesting."

After skimming the article, Sakura smiled before crumpling up the newspaper and throwing it in the wastebasket. She didn't need him to see that.

"Sakura! I'm almost ready."

"I can't wait."

Slowly she walked over to bed and plopped herself on the soft comforter. Reaching over, she grabbed the glass of wine that she had poured for herself. She preferred to be a little buzzed before she laid with the bastard.

"Sakura..."

Holding the wine glass to her lips, Sakura peered over the glass to stare at the man who was leaning against the doorway. He was dressed in a black robe that was tied loosely at his waist. The robe parted at the waist to reveal a hint of a six pack. As her eyes slowly took in the sight, the man had a smirk planted on his face.

"Like what you see?"

Arching an eyebrow in response, Sakura placed her wine glass back on the night stand and got up from the bed. Slowly she made her way over to the man, letting her robe fall to the ground. Standing before him in her black lingerie, she looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Do you like what you see?"

The man gulped in response as he took in the sight of the woman standing in front of him. He could feel himself getting hard as he imagined what he would do to her.

Sakura smiled and pressed herself against the man, looping her arms around his neck. She felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer against him. She could feel the hard length of his desire pressing against her thigh. Slowly the man lowered his lips against hers, but Sakura halted his advance by pressing a slender finger against his mouth.

"I have a question before we start?"

The man froze as he mentally went through a list of possible questions she wanted to ask him. The first one that popped in his head was "do you love me?"

"How would you like to be front page news?"

That threw him off and it took him a bit before he could respond.

"Well, that would be awesome, but that would never happen."

Sakura smiled up at him.

"You never know..."


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Assistance

Chapter 2: Unwanted Assistance

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know it took forever for this chapter to be uploaded, but truth be told, this story is currently on hiatus. I am working on my other fanfic entitled Happiness? and that storyline is pretty much mapped out while this one is a work in progress. I do plan to return to this story after Happiness? is completed. On that note, I decided to write chapter 2 mainly because of the reviews. Plus I didn't want my readers to think it was going to be a simple storyline. There will a few twists in this story so be prepared. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and please review!  
**

* * *

"Damn, look at the press. They are everywhere."

Sasuke blinked as another flash blinded him temporarily. Muttering a curse, he made his way through the crowd until he reached the yellow tape that marked the area as a crime scene. Without even looking at the police officer, Sasuke flashed him his badge and made his way inside the hotel.

"Hey. Wait up!"

Not even bothering to slow down, Sasuke reached the crime scene. Pulling out a pair of gloves, Sasuke brushed pass the yellow caution tape and walked over to Shikimaru.

"Well?"

Shikimaru glanced up from his report to see who was speaking to him. After making contact with ebony eyes, Shikimaru muttered a word that sounded like troublesome before reaching over to lift up the stark white sheet.

"Male, mid twenties. Suffocated to death. Your murder weapon."

Sasuke tore his eyes away from the lifeless corpse to see Shikimaru dangling a pillow in his face.

"Time of death?"

"I would say around 12 am this morning. There are signs of sexual activity."

Mentally Sasuke cursed as he listened to Shikimaru's report. Everything matched up with the case they had supposedly solved two weeks ago. Running a hand through his spiked up hair Sasuke eyed Shikimaru warily before asking his next question.

"Is it the same?"

Brown eyes meet ebony before a brief nod confirmed Sasuke's suspicion. Letting out a curse Sasuke turned away to find his partner staring at the dead corpse.

"Hey, I know that guy. He's Deidara, the director of that company who makes explosives. Man, he's filthy rich."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and was suddenly craving another cigarette. This was going to be a high profile case if the press found out the identity of the victim. Hell, if they knew the connection between this one and the next, the reporters will be hounding the police department and Tsunade will definitely end up blaming Sasuke for it.

"Don't let anyone find out the identity of the victim. We might have a possible serial killer on our hands and I will be damned if I allow the press to interfere with our investigation."

The few people who were in room nodded in agreement before returning to their task at hand.

"Naruto, let's head over to the other crime scene. I don't want to risk going back to the department empty handed."

From Naruto's expression, Sasuke could tell that he agreed with him. Just as Sasuke was about to leave, he felt a hand grab him on the shoulder.

"This might help."

Sasuke turned around and his eyes immediately zeroed in on the origami cherry blossom. It was intricate to say the least and looked very fragile. Gently Sasuke picked it up and caught a faint scent of perfume from the frail flower. Eyes narrowed, Sasuke couldn't help but recognize that scent from somewhere.

"Shikimaru, bring this to the lab and have them analyze the flower. There is a trace of perfume on it. It might belong to the killer."

The man nodded in reply before reaching out to place the delicate flower in a plastic bag labeled as evidence.

"It's blue..."

Sasuke was halfway out the door when he heard Shikimaru mutter those two words.

"Yeah?"

Shikimaru looked up from the flower and focused his piercing gaze on Sasuke.

"The other one was yellow."

* * *

Sakura quietly hummed to herself as she started working on her little cherry blossom. Without even thinking, she immediately folded the little origami flower in a matter of minutes. A small smiled played on her lips as she stood back to admire her artwork. The delicate flower was a nice shade of green that reflected the pink haired woman's bright eyes. Muffling a chuckle she placed the flower over the man's heart before stepping back to examine her handy work. The green flower stood out in stark contrast to the man's bright red hair and tanned skin. Wistfully Sakura looked at the man and recalled the passionate lovemaking they had hours earlier. She would miss him, even though he was a cocky bastard...well a cocky bastard who knew exactly what he was doing. The sound of phone ringing broke Sakura out of her naughty thoughts as she strolled over to her purse. Not even bothering to search through it, Sakura lifted the black leather bag and tossed all of the contents out onto the floor. Four identical cell phones landed beside each other alongside a tube of lipstick and a pack of condoms. Sakura cursed as she realized it was her personal cell phone that was ringing. Grabbing the bag, she swiftly pulled out a cherry red cell phone that had a cherry blossom charm attached to it.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

A genuine smile found its way onto Sakura's face as she recognized the man's voice.

"Kakashi!"

A chuckle was her response.

"Yup. Come on we are needed at the police department. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Nope, I'm actually close by. I'll meet you there."

"Alright. See you in a few minutes."

With that the phone was disconnected. Tossing the cell phone back into her purse, Sakura collected all of her personal items before walking back over to the dead body. Gently she brushed a kiss against the cold skin before walking away.

"4 more to go."

* * *

"I thought we were going to head back to the other crime scene?"

"No need. We are going back to the department to report to Tsunade."

Naruto eyed Sasuke before turning his attention back to the road. Traffic was heavy and it would at least take another 20 minutes to reach the police department.

"It's because of what Shikimaru said...right?"

After Shikimaru had pointed out the difference in colors, Sasuke had booked it out of the hotel room and quickly made his way to the car. Naruto barely had enough time to say thanks to Shikimaru before chasing after Sasuke. When he reached their car, Sasuke was already in the passenger seat with the car running.

"Well?"

"Hn...it's a thought I had. Maybe the flowers mean something."

Naruto arched a golden eyebrow in response, his expression contorting into one of deep thought.

"Well...that is the main link we have between the two murders so far. All we have is the flower, and the fact that all the victims engaged in intercourse before they died."

"Plus they were suffocated. Whoever this perp is...she knows what she is doing."

Naruto froze for a minute as processed what Sasuke was saying. Taking his eyes of the road Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was deep in thought.

"She?"

Sasuke broke out of his thoughts to glance at Naruto. A grimace formed on his face before he pointed to the stoplight which had turned green. A car started honking and Naruto simply ignored it. His attention was still focused on Sasuke.

"Congrats, we finally got a female serial killer."

* * *

"Sasuke!"

A shiver went down Sasuke's spin as he recognized Karin's voice. Deciding it was best to just ignore her, Sasuke briskly made his way over to his desk which was still cluttered with papers.

"S.a.s.u.k.e..."

He could feel Karin pressing her body behind him as he continued to search for the file that had all the details for the murder that had occurred 2 weeks ago. A look of irritation flashed across Sasuke's face as he quickly moved away from her over to Naruto's desk. With a quick scan, Sasuke found the case file under a pile of paperwork that Naruto was supposed to have taken care of. Shaking his head Sasuke skimmed the details of the case. Male, mid twenties, death by suffocation. A yellow cherry blossom was found next to the nightstand.

"SASUKE!"

By then Karin was annoyed that Sasuke was ignoring her. She reached out and snatched the case file from Sasuke's hand and proceeded to wrap her hands around his neck.

"What the fuck?"

Karin froze as she heard the anger in Sasuke's voice. Usually she would back down when Sasuke got this upset but she was fed up with his attitude towards her. With a huff she crossed her arms under her breast, purposely pushing them together so Sasuke could get a view of her cleavage.

"I was calling your name."

Sasuke's attention was solely on Karin's face. He knew that she was trying to tempt him with her body, but frankly he was disgusted. The damn woman didn't accept no for an answer.

"Get the fuck off the desk. I have work to do and don't you ever do that again."

Sasuke's growl shocked Karin as she slowly slid off the desk and started to make her way back to her office. Her shoulders slumped in a sign of defeat, but Sasuke knew that was for show. She would probably try something later. Sasuke let out a sigh as he began to massage his temples. Whenever Karin was around, he would always end up with a headache.

"Here."

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto handing him a bottle of water and some pills. Not even bothering to drink the water, Sasuke just swallowed the pills and waited for the medicine to kick in and combat his pounding headache.

Naruto watched and he couldn't help but snicker at Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke was good looking and had half of the females in the police department chasing after him. There was a time where Naruto was actually jealous of Sasuke...until Karin came along. The moment she had laid her eyes on Sasuke she swore that she would have him in her bed. That was 2 years ago and she still hasn't given up.

"Well...why do you think the old hag hasn't called us into her office to yell at us?"

"I don't know."

"Heh, she's probably still recovering from her hangover. Damn, even though she is old she can still put away a lot of alcohol."

"Oh-ho-ho...thank you for the compliment Naruto. After all this _old hag_ can still take away your badge and have you spend the rest of your career doing paperwork."

Naruto jumped as he heard Tsunade's voice. He turned around and found a pair of amber eyes glaring at him. With a sheepish smile Naruto attempted to apologize.

"Uh I meant bold, beautiful, youthful and amazing boss..."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to snicker at Naruto. Unfortunately for him, Tsunade turned her glare at him.

"You think it's funny Sasuke? Well you want to know something that is really fucking hilarious? WHY THE HELL DID THE DAMN NEWSPAPER KNOW ABOUT OUR NEWESR CASE BEFORE WE EVEN GOT THERE?!"

Sasuke grimaced as Tsunade yelled at him. He was expecting it, but damn, her yelling only made his headache worse.

"I don't know Tsunade, but we were able to find out some things."

"What?"

Sasuke sighed before responding.

"This murder is connected to the one we had 2 weeks ago. It is safe to say the two crimes were committed by the same person and the killer is most likely female."

"Hmm...what else?"

"The second victim is Deidara, the director of that explosives company."

Tsunade groaned. She hated high profile cases more than anything.

"So we have a serial killer..."

"Yup."

"Great. That explains everything."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at Tsunade, trying to make sense of her words.

"The higher ups have assigned two forensic psychologists to assist us in the case."

"Why?"

Tsunade eyed Naruto warily before replying.

"It has been ten years since we had a serial killer. The higher ups don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Silence filled the room as Naruto and Sasuke remembered the event that Tsunade was talking about. The two of them had been fresh out of the police academy and it was the first case that had shocked Konoha. Apparently there was an underground organization that was trafficking young girls and when the police had found out, the organization decided to kill all of the girls that were part of the ring. There was a total of 20 girls all killed brutally. They were never able to catch the perps. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, both of their expressions mirrored one another as they recalled that day when they had found all of the bodies. That image still haunts them to this day.

Tsunade could feel the tension in the air and decided it was best to change the subject. She didn't have found memories about that day either.

"Well, the two of them should be here shortly, so behave."

Tsunade looked at Naruto when she said that word. His only response was a mischievous grin.

"Sure sure. I mean they are probably going to be some old farts that have a stick up their ass."

"Sorry, I prefer an actual guy instead of a stick and I didn't know I was old."

Naruto froze as he along with Sasuke and Tsunade turned their attention towards the person who spoke. Tsunade was silently laughing as she processed what the woman had said while Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well Kakashi? I believe you are older than me. Plus you have the gray hair to prove it."

"Hn."

A tall silver haired man walked up beside the woman. His single black eye took in the sight of the two guys gaping at the woman beside him. Rolling his eye in response he turned his attention back to his worn out book.

"Sorry to say he isn't much of a conversationalist. My name is Dr. Sakura Haruno. He is Dr. Kakashi Hatake and we are here to assist you with the case."

Naruto and Sasuke took in the sight of the petite female that had her hand stretched towards them. She had long cherry blossom pink hair tied up in a loose bun with tendrils framing her heart shaped face. Her bright grass green eyes were framed by a pair of red glasses that were currently sliding down the tip of her nose. She quickly withdrew her hand to push the glasses back into face, showing off her perfectly manicured hand that was sporting a bright red color.

Sakura watched in amusement as the two guys continued to ogle her. Slowly she smiled her seductress smile, causing the guys' eyes to widened even further. She knew she beautiful, and she took advantage of it. It was her best weapon when dealing with guys. Speaking of which, it was her turn to check them out. She briefly glanced at blonde hair man who had bright blue eyes that reminded her of the sky. He had a decent build and would've been her type if it weren't for those lines on his cheeks that reminded her of cats. Mentally she crossed him off of her list as she turned her attention to the other man. She immediately recognized him as the guy she had helped light a cigarette for. She was glad to see he was as gorgeous as she had remembered. His midnight black hair was slightly gelled so it spiked up in the back. He was pale but that only enhanced his black blue eyes. Couple that with his body that was nicely tone, Sakura had found her ideal type. After she takes care of her business, she will be definitely going after this guy.

"I see everyone is incapable of speaking. It's not surprising that the higher ups have brought us in to help out with this case."

Sasuke broke out of his stupor when he heard her say that. He recognized her as that woman that had offered to light his cigarette. He had thought she was gorgeous then but now...dressed in a short black pencil skirt with a silk red tank top, she was stunning.

"Sorry. I'm detective Uchiha Sasuke and this is my partner detective Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you both. You must be Captain Tsunade correct? I've heard many things about you."

Tsunade arched a brow at the woman.

"Oh? Such as?"

Sakura smiled as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of sake. Tsunade immediately zeroed on the bottle and pulled the woman over for a hug.

"I think we will get along just fine. Why don't you and your partner go over the case details with those two, while I take care of this."

Naruto and Sasuke watched as the woman walked back to her office. Both of them knew she wouldn't be coming out anytime soon.

"What are the details?"

Sasuke turned his attention back to the woman and silently handed over the reports. Their hands briefly touched and Sasuke felt a shock of pleasure at the contact.

"Hmm..."

Sasuke immediately looked up to see if Sakura had noticed but she was too busy reading the file. He was relieved but also couldn't help but feel a little irritated. Didn't she feel it too?

"You killer is female, and the different colors are probably a warning of some sort."

"What do you mean?"

"Yellow is usually related to intellect while blue represents calm. Maybe it's a warning that something is coming. Sort of like the clam before a storm. Plus the yellow itself means that this is all planned out and calculated."

"How do you know?"

Because I'm the killer was Sakura's first thought but she smiled instead. It wouldn't do for them to catch her this early in the game. Besides, she wanted to stick around and see if she could drive these two on a wild goose chase.

"I'm a forensic psychologist, we are trained to look at these things."

"Oh."

"Kakashi, why don't you and Naruto go figure out what other evidence they have so we can work on a profile for the killer?"

Kakashi nodded in response and waited for Naruto to show him where they could go to examine the evidence. Sakura watched the two head towards a meeting room and turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"Well, we meet again."

"Hn."

Sakura arched a pink eyebrow as she heard Sasuke's reply.

"Hn indeed. What else can you tell me about..."

"Sasuke! Here are the reports you requested."

Sakura turned her attention to a red haired women who was plastering herself on Sasuke and openly glaring at her. A girlfriend?

"Reports?"

"Yeah..."

Karin had seen the woman walk into the department and immediately all the guys' were staring at her. Even Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her and that annoyed Karin. After all she had a better body than the woman.

"Hmm...I think you should actually bring the reports with you."

Sakura chuckled as she pointed at the woman who was claiming she had a report when she wasn't even carrying any paper with her. It was fascinating to see her face turn the same shade as her hair.

"Oh..yeah..."

"Well I don't want to interrupt you and your girlfriend. I'll head over to..."

Sakura paused as she felt a hand wrap around her arm. Curious she looked up to find Sasuke's intense gaze looking at her.

"She's not my girlfriend. I'll take you there."

With that, Sasuke proceeded to guide Sakura to the meeting room, trying to ignore the sensations she was bringing forth in him. Her scent was surrounding him and it was oddly familiar.

"You can let go of my arm now."

"Oh.."

Sasuke quickly released her arm and made his way over to the meeting room. He stepped aside and waited for Sakura to enter but was surprised when she grabbed him by the shirt and pressed her lips against his. It was a gentle kiss at first, but slowly the passion was building. Sakura gently used her tongue to tease Sasuke's lower lip, causing him to groan in surprise. Taking full advantage of the groan, Sakura deepened the kiss, reveling in the taste of him. She could feel his arms slowly wrapping around her waist and gently pulled away from him. She looked up into his half-lidded eyes and she could she a flare of lust in them as they focused on her lips. Chuckling to herself she pulled away from Sasuke and proceeded to enter the meeting room. She could feel his gaze on her the entire time. Another smile flashed across Sakura's lips.

This is going to be fun.


End file.
